Inoue Mao
Perfil * Nombre:井上真央 (いのうえ まお)thumb|260px|Inoue Mao * Nombre (romanji): 'Inoue Mao * '''Profesion: '''Actriz, modelo * '''Fecha de Naciemiento: ' * '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Yokohama, Japòn * Estatura: '158cm * '''Peso:'41kg * '''Signo Zodiacal: '''Capricornio * '''Tipo de Sangre: O * Agencia: Seventh Avenue Biografia Comenzó su carrera como actriz a los 5 años desde entonces a hecho muchos dramas los espectadores se dieron cuenta de su excelente capacidad para la actuación en la serie War Kids que se desarrollo en los años 1999 y 2003 su fama aumento cuando participo como la protagonista en el drama taquillero Hana Yori Dango en el 2005 es considerada como una de las mejores actrices de japon y junto a su compañero y amigo Matsumoto Jun una de las mejores parejas de dramas ella le agradece mucho a su madre por siempre apoyarla en todo ella dijo en un entrevista si no fuera por el apoyo de mi madre no hubiera entrado en el mundo del entretenimiento ella es un gran apoyo para mi. Dramas * Hana Moyu (NHK / 2015) *Paji (TV Tokyo,2013) *Tokkan (NTV / 2012) - Miki Suzumiya *Ohisama (NHK / 2011) - Yoko Sudo *Juui Dolittle (TBS / 2010) - Asuka Tajima *Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara (TBS / 2009) *Kareinaru Spy (NTV / 2009) *Anmitsu Hime 2 (Fuji TV / 2008) *Anmitsu Hime (Fuji TV / 2008) *First Kiss (Fuji TV / 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS / 2007) *Hanaikusa (Fuji TV, 2007) *Osama no Shinzo (NTV, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango (TBS / 2005) - Tsukushi Makino *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (Fuji TV / 2005) *Grave of the Fireflies (NTV / 2005) *Home Drama (TBS / 2004) *Kids War Special: Korede Final! Zakennayo (2003) *Kids War 5 (2003) *Kids War 4 (2002) *Kids War 3 (2001) *Kids War 2 (2000) *Kids War (1999) *Children of Promise (TBS / 1997) *Kura (NHK / 1995) *Gakko ga Abunai (TBS / 1992) Temas para drama *Diamonds para Anmitsu Hime Peliculas *The Snow White Murder Case (2014) *King of Apology (2013) - Noriko Kuramochi *The Eternal Zero (2013) - Matsuno (Kyuzo Miyabe's wife) *Play at Tug Of War! (2012) - Chiaki Nishikawa *Rebirth 2011) - Erina *The Last Samurai The Last Samurai (2011) - Chieko Aono *Surely Someday(2010) - Shoko Goto *My Darling is a Foreigner (2010) - Saori *I Give My First Love to You (2009) *Hana Yori Dango: Final (2008) - Makino Tsukushi *Kaidan (2007) - Ohisa *Gegege no Kitaro (2007) - Mika Miura *It Out, Yo! Check It Out, Yo! (2006) - Yui Haebaru Anuncios *Asahi Cream Brown Rice Bran (2013) *PUMA Playtime (2013) *Asahi Breweries Asahi Direct Shot (2012-) junto a Yamashita Tomohisa *Sega Saturn Segata Sanshiro Christmas commercial (1996) *Glico Ice real (2010) *NTT West FLET (2010) *Mizuho Bank (2006) *Eisai's Chocola BB Series *Panky (2007-) *KAGOME (2007-) *Dralion (2006-) *Kateikyoushi no Try (2006–2007) Videos *Kokoro- Kazumasa Oda (2007) Premios Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1992 *'Estudios:'Universidad de Meiji, la misma que Yamashita Tomohisa , en la facultad de literatura, especializándose en teatro. Escogió chino como segundo idioma optativo en la universidad ya mencionada. *'Comida favorita: '''Natto *'Aficiones e intereses': Basketball, bádminton, Baile japones, música, pintura al óleo y golf . *'Idioma:Japones, inglés y mandarín. *'Familia:'Padres divorciados y hermano Mayor *'Actriz favorita: '''Otake Shinobu *'Actor favorito: 'Kimura Takuya *'Color Favorito: Plomo *Es vegetariana. *Le recomendo algunas dietas vegetarianas a Matsumoto Jun. *Es exigente eligiendo los proyectos que le ofrecen. *Sus pinturas usualmente son de animales y de paisajes naturales . *Adora los animales, tiene un perrito de raza Terrier Boston llamado Hug. *Ella reveló que si no estuviera en la industria del entretenimiento desearía ser veterinaria . * En agosto del 2013, Kagaya Mari, vicepresidenta de Ralph Lauren Japan, posteó en su blog personal sobre la visita que hizo a la casa de los Oguri (Shun y Yu), en este post, también menciona que le presentaron a Inoue Mao y Matsumoto Jun, a quien los considero como "personas adorables" *El viernes 25 de abril del 2014 la revista FRIDAY publico unas fotos de Inoue Mao saliendo de su casa alrededor de las 10:30 pm luego de regresar del stage greeting de su película "Snow White Murder" Casi sigilosa con una mascarilla, toma un taxi y se dirige a un restaurante de Yakiniku, ahí dentro se encontraba también Jun Matsumoto. Luego, alrededor de las 2:00 am fue escoltada por el staff del restaurante por la puerta de empleados para que pudiera tomar el taxi que la esperaba, 5 minutos después, hizo lo mismo Jun Matsumoto junto con su amigo Ikuta Toma quién también se encontraba con ellos, después de un rato cada uno tomo un taxi para dirigirse a sus casas. Luego de esas fotos, ninguna de las agencias se pronunció. * Actualmente se encuentra en grabaciones para el próximo Taiga drama de la NHK, "Hana Moyu". * Matsumoto Jun e Inoue Mao anunciaron su matrimonio a finales del 2014. Enlaces *Sitio Official *Blog Official *Inoue Mao Forum Galería Inoue_Mao01.jpg Inoue_Mao02.jpg Inoue_Mao03.jpg Inoue_Mao04.jpg Inoue_Mao05.jpg Inoue_Mao06.jpg Inoue_Mao07.jpg Inoue_Mao08.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo